Tezuka's Feeling
by lil tulip
Summary: A relative of Rin's comes to visit...with astronomical consequences for the unsuspecting Seigaku tennis captain...Let the feeling ensue!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis. However, I do own the Tanami family.

**A/N:** And finally the continuation to **_Smiling Conerto_** is finally here so i suggest you check out that story before reading this one. Sorry it took me so long to upload my Tezuka story but here it is. I'm going to be more of a bother with uploading chapters, they won't be so frequent. Hope you find this story as entertaining to read as it was for me to write.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me." Rin looked up at Fuji as they walked to the train station's arrival area.

Taking her hand and entwining their fingers he said with his usual smile, "it's not a problem." After a few minutes of waiting and watching people hug and kiss and even cry, "what does your cousin look like?"

Scratching her head as she thought of a way to describe her to Fuji. "Well, she's pretty tall. She's got hazel eyes and a full head of golden curls. Oh, and she's…"

"Kitten!" someone yelled.

Turning around, Rin cried out as she held her arms open. "Hen!"

Fuji stood to the side, watching the two girls hug and jump around like maniacs. He sweat dropped a little when he noticed people were staring. In an attempt to bring them back to their sanity Fuji cleared his throat. It seemed to work because Rin suddenly stopped, took her cousin's arm and turned her to Fuji.

The girl standing before Fuji was stunning. Long golden locks flowed past her waist, large hazel eyes with a curious gleam, a full mouth, a small nose and a small cleft in her chin. She truly was tall. And she had a beautiful hourglass figure of round hips, full breasts and a small waist.

"Hen, this is Fuji Syusuke." Then turning to Fuji she said, "Fuji, this is Yuki Tanami -but I call her Hen."

Fuji bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"So this is the hot guy you were telling me about." Yuki laughed when she saw Rin's blush and Fuji's stunned expression. Hands on hips she scrutinized Fuji from head to toe, then smiled and opened her arms. "Give us a hug." The smile on her face made chills run down his spine.

"Hen!" cried Rin in indignation. Yuki simply laughed and put a hand on her cousin's shoulder. "I wasn't going to; he's your boyfriend and I respect that." Smiling, Yuki picked up her bag. "Shall we get going? I'm tired."

"I'll take that for you." Acting the gentleman, Fuji took the bag from her and went ahead of them to put it in the car and allow the girls some privacy.

With a finger on her chin Yuki scrutinized the tensai from the back. Rin slapped her arm lightly. "Stop that!"

Yuki smiled and looked at her cousin playfully. "Oh, come on, I was just looking! And I can tell you, he's _fine_ but not fine enough for me."

Rin's tone turned serious: "How's everything? You know, with your brother."

Yuki's smile slipped and she sighed sadly. "Not good, the cancer is too advanced." Lowering her head she hid the tears that were welling up. Warm hands enveloped her in a hug. Yuki hugged Rin back; they were close friends since kindergarten, and Rin knew everything about Yuki as Yuki did about Rin.

During the tough time when Rin's father left them Yuki had taken the first plane to Tokyo to be by her cousin's side. But this time she came to Tokyo because she couldn't stand watching her little twelve year old brother wither away. Her parents sent her off because she was close to a nervous breakdown and thought a month in Tokyo would ease her nerves.

For the entire ride to Rin's house Yuki was telling stories and jokes, smiling and laughing. Rin knew her better; she knew Yuki was hiding her pain as she always did. Finally when they reached the house Rin kissed her boyfriend goodbye, earning her a wiggle of eyebrows from Yuki. After greeting everyone and eating Yuki settled down in Rin's room on a creaky, _foldable_ bed.

"You don't have to go to school tomorrow, you just got here," Rin said as she stretched out on her bed. When she found out her cousin was staying for a month she immediately arranged with the school for Yuki to be a temporary student at Seishun Gakuen.

"No way, I'm going! If your boyfriend is that good looking I want to check out the other merchandise at the Seigaku tennis club." Yawning Yuki snuggled deeper into the covers and was asleep almost instantly.

* * *

"I know I said I wanted to go to school today, but I never said I wanted to get there this early," Yuki grumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

She and Rin were up and early so she could practice some of her music. On the way they met up with Fuji, who had morning practice. When they got to the school they headed for the tennis courts -since they were closer than the music room- to drop Fuji off.

Once at the tennis courts Yuki's eyes sparkled at the sight of so many athletic guys practicing and warming up. "So many beautiful bu-" Rin slapped a hand over her cousin's mouth.

"Come on, Hen, we're going this way." Rin tried to drag the girl away but Yuki wouldn't budge.

Eyes still wide and starry, Yuki said, "no way, I'm staying here." Knowing how stubborn Yuki was Rin finally gave in and left.

Yuki's eyes scanned the athletic bodies, looking for the perfect one. There! Yuki's heart was pounding as she headed for the current object of her obsession. Her hand reached out and she grabbed a perfectly taut butt.

Rin hadn't gone far before she heard cries of shock coming from the tennis courts. Turning around she ran back where she came from. When she got there her jaw fell to the floor.

Right there in the middle of the courts stood Yuki with a silly satisfied smile on her face as she groped the captain of the Seigaku tennis club. Everyone froze and was staring at the girl groping their captain. Kawamura had dropped his racket, Oishi's jaw wiped the floor, Kaidoh was jogging and had run into one of the poles, Inui choked on his vegetable juice, Kikumaru -on umpire's bench- fell over, Echizen was helping Momoshiro stretch and in his shock pushed him too hard, and Fuji's closed eyes snapped open in horror.

Running over to her cousin Rin was about to pull her away, but Tezuka had grabbed one of the hands and turned to look at the culprit, his face as cold as it could get. The slight, angry blush staining his cheeks didn't take away from that.

Tezuka pulled the blonde girl before him, about to scold her for entering the courts without permission –for one thing. The words were stuck in the back of his throat, the girl had just put her arms around him and grabbed his butt again, this time flexing her fingers and sighing contentedly. Tezuka's cool façade fell as his eyes widened in shock and he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away, keeping her at arm's length. "What do you think you're doing?"

Yuki continued to smile in a silly way as she looked at Tezuka with dreamy eyes. "You have the most beautiful derrière I've ever seen. I just had to see what it felt like." She tried to close the distance between them and grab him again. Rin chose that moment to intervene. Grabbing her cousin by the elbow, she pulled her away and dragged her behind her.

After the girls left, Tezuka looked back at his team and saw that most of them were snickering. Taking a deep breath, "I never said you could stop. Twenty laps around the school." For the first time no one grumbled in complaint; they actually snickered and chuckled as they started to run. Glancing briefly in the direction of where the two girls disappeared, Tezuka joined the others in doing the laps, hoping to take his mind off the obscene and stunning blonde. _Who is she?_

Meanwhile at the music room Rin was shaking her cousin as she hollered, "you idiot! Do you have any idea who that was? That was Tezuka-boucho. What were you thinking? Of all of the people you could have harassed sexeually you chose Tezuka-boucho. Oh my gosh!" Rin stopped her ranting long enough to let her cousin go and started pacing. "I wonder what he's thinking of right now. What will he do?"

Unable to take her cousin's panicky state, Yuki grabbed her cousin's shoulders. "You worry too much, kitten." Chuckling, she walked over to the window and said, "He has the perfect butt, it was too good not to feel." Yuki recalled the feel of his bottom in her hands and sighed. "_Perfect_."

School went by pretty fast. Fortunately Yuki was placed in the same class as Rin, and thankfully that class had none of the Seigaku members, much to the disappointment of Yuki. Despite being a pervert, Yuki was a smart girl with perfect grades in every subject. However, she was one of those people who concentrated best in the middle of chaos; she was completely unorganized and messy.

It was time for club activities and Rin dragged Yuki behind her. "But I want to go to the tennis courts!" Yuki whined as she gave her cousin her best puppy-dog eyes.

"Don't' give me that look -you're coming with me," Rin retorted as she continued to drag her cousin along.

Pulling her hand out of her cousin's grasp, Yuki clasped her own hands together and said, "Please, I promise I won't grab anyone's butt. Pleeease!"

"You promise?" Yuki nodded vigorously, and after a moment's hesitation Rin gave in. "Okay, but behave." And so they were off in opposite directions.

The team was doing warm-ups. Tezuka stood over them, supervising and making a comment here and there, when he heard someone approach him from behind.

"Hey there, beautiful."

Stunned to hear the familiar voice, Tezuka turned and his gaze met the hazel eyes of this morning's perverted blonde. He didn't say anything, just stared at her.

Yuki chuckled as she put one hand on her hip and the other on her cheek as she thought out loud, "Tezuka-boucho, right? Hm… boucho…" Snapping her fingers she said, "boucho!" The way she pronounced it made it sound like she was saying 'butt show'. Trying to sneak a peek at his derrière she said, "It suits you."

Tezuka resisted the urge to turn tail and run, instead standing his ground and saying, "You shouldn't be here, we're in the middle of practice. Please leave the courts."

Latching on to his arm she looked up at him and pouted, "Will you let me stay if I'm good?" She winked at him. Even though she was considered tall, Tezuka was a bit taller than she was.

Tezuka was taken aback by her forwardness but didn't show it as he slowly removed his arm from her grasp and said, "You may watch practice from outside the courts."

Yuki clapped her hands together as she squealed, "Yay! I get special treatment from Tezuka-butt show." Tezuka sweat dropped. Jumping up, Yuki planted a kiss on Tezuka's cheek before running outside. She waved to him from behind the fence.

Everyone gaped at the girl; she had just kissed the captain and he'd done nothing. It wasn't like they expected him to rant and rave, but a normal human being would have shown some emotion. Oishi was the only one with enough guts to approach the captain. "Tezuka?"

Tezuka didn't say anything and just looked at Oishi for a moment before saying, "Thirty laps around the courts, and then start the menu Inui prepared for us." With that, he walked away.

That girl infuriated him; she had attacked him yesterday and had the gall to kiss him today like she had done nothing wrong. For the first time in his life Tezuka's mind wasn't filled with tennis, but an exasperating tall blonde with hazel eyes.

* * *

**To Be Continued . . .**

So how was it? R&R plz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Look forward to the fan fiction to my fan fiction from _biggest anime fan_( Can you believe i have a fan fiction??!! but it's true, so plz check it out when it comes out)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** so here is the second chapter, has anybody checked out the fan fic of my fan fic for Fuji called _**100% Tensai**_? Or my prequel _**Smiling Concerto**_? If not GO NOW!!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, but the Tanami family is all mine!!!**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

For about an hour, Yuki's attention was focused on Tezuka before she noticed the twelve year old boy playing tennis. Then she couldn't take her eyes off him; there was something about him, about his eyes that captured her interest. Her heart beat wildly as she saw him hit ball after ball and go through intense training with determination. _Kiba. _Her eyes watered as she finally realized what she saw in that boy's eyes. Her brother had the same gleam every time he played baseball.

She recalled the time they first found out about her brother's condition, about seven months ago. It was supposed to have been a simple procedure concerning a broken leg. However, after a few hours of testing, the doctors told them that Kiba had bone cancer, too advanced to cure and that he had barely a year to live.

She had felt her world fall apart. She and her brother were very close, and he'd even come to her several times asking for advice about girls. They would cheer each other up when the other was upset, or try to get the other in trouble just for the fun of watching how their mother would fume and lose her breath as she ranted and raved at them.

The hand gripping the fence tightened as she lowered her head. She wanted to stay by her brother's side, but her parents wanted to separate them because, recently, every time she saw him she burst out crying, knowing he would soon be gone. _I'm sorry for not being stronger, Kiba. _

"Could you stop staring at me? It's annoying."

Yuki's head snapped up. The boy stood on the other side of the fence, tapping his shoulder with a red racket. He looked at her with large, brown, annoyed cat eyes. "What's your name?" she asked.

Raising a brow he said, "Echizen Ryoma."

Smiling she said, "I'm Yuki Tanami. Sorry for staring, it's just that you reminded me of someone."

"Tanami? What's your relation to Rin-senpai?" he asked with mild curiosity.

"We're cousins."

"You're nothing alike," he said bluntly, staring at her and causing Yuki to laugh.

"Echizen!" The boy calmly turned to face the captain. "Don't get distracted. Twenty laps around the court." Echizen didn't say anything, simply nodded and went about doing as ordered. Tezuka didn't acknowledge the girl as he returned to his duties.

Finally after practice was over Fuji approached Yuki. "Did you enjoy watching our practice?"

Yuki sighed as she looked at Tezuka. "I had loads of fun." Fanning herself with her hand she said, "Yum-o."

Looking in the direction of her gaze, Fuji laughed. Obviously Yuki was extremely forward and blunt about her feelings and didn't mind saying them out loud. "So anyway, I'm about to go with Rin for some drinks, how about you join us?"

Hands on hips, she looked at Fuji. "And be a third wheel? No, it's okay." Suddenly she got an idea, "but I will go if Tezuka-butt show comes along."

Fuji sweat dropped at the name, and smiling softly he said, "I don't think Tezuka is into these things." But she wasn't even listening.

"I'll go ask him." she was gone before Fuji could stop her. His heart jumped up to his throat as he realized where she was headed. The only thing he was thankful for was the fact that most of the Seigaku members had already gone home.

Yuki walked into the showering area of the lockers unabashedly. There were several shower stalls, but most of them were empty and only two were occupied. Yuki headed for the closest one. The doors of the stalls weren't that high, and so she braced her hands on the top of the door and stood on tip-toe. She peeked over the edge. "Not him," she said in disappointment and let go, heading for the next one.

Kaidoh stared at the spot where a girl's head had just peeked. He was frozen on the spot, eyes wide with horror and embarrassment. _What the hell just happened!? _

Yuki was just about to peek over the door when a bar of soap came flying and hit her on the head.

"Hen! Get out of there." Yuki recognized her the voice, finding Rin standing in the doorway and glaring at Yuki, but the blonde Tanami refused to leave just yet. "Not until I get Tezuka to come with us. And take a peek at his naked tush." She mumbled the last part to herself as she raised herself over another door, eyes starry in anticipation of what she might see.

The water was running but no one was there. "Huh?" looking around the stall she finally spotted the occupant crouched right under her nose. "You're not Tezuka-butt show." The red-headed occupant glared at her while covering his private parts and spat, "You're one perverted girl, nyah!"

Letting go of the stall, Yuki was just about to head for the next door when she heard footsteps and turned around. There Tezuka was, a towel wrapped around his waist. He wasn't completely naked but it was good enough for her.

Tezuka had just finished drying his hair and was about to go to his locker to get dressed when he was intercepted by Yuki. He had overheard her name when she was talking to Echizen. His eyes widened marginally in shock. "You're not allowed in here." Obviously she wasn't listening. Instead she stared at him open-mouthed, eyes wide and glittering.

Rin, on the other hand, was blushing at the sight. However, knowing Yuki and her perverted mind Rin could guess exactly what she was about to do. In order to avoid seeing anything more, she rushed inside, eyes closed, hoping to reach her cousin before it was too late. She was halfway there when she slipped on a familiar bar of soap. _Why me?_

_Must see it all! _Yuki thought madly as she reached for Tezuka's towel, intending to snatch it off. Her hand was almost there when she heard her cousin cry out behind her, followed by Fuji shouting Rin's name. Yuki was snapped out of her perverted thoughts and she immediately twirled around and attempted to catch her cousin before she reached the floor. Just in time, she managed just that, but the floor was too wet and now _she_ was the one falling face down to the floor.

Tezuka reacted instinctively and rushed ahead. He, as well, made it just in time; his arms were wrapped around Yuki's waist as he attempted to turn her over, and almost instantly he wanted let go of her.

She had reached beneath his towel and was now stroking his bare bottom. He didn't bother to straighten her but simply put her down gently on the floor and continued on his way to get dressed.

Standing up and dusting her clothes off, Yuki sighed with pleasure as she looked at the guilty hand. "I can die happy now."

"Good, because I'm going to kill you!" Rin had Yuki in a headlock as she dragged her out of the showers. "You promised me you'd behave!"

Fuji chuckled as they went past him. However, he didn't follow them but went to check on Tezuka. When he found the captain the latter was fully dressed and standing in front of the window in the locker room. Standing beside him, Fuji looked out the window and smiled. Just outside Rin was scolding Yuki while the other simply stared at her hand dreamily.

Tezuka couldn't take his eyes off of the blonde. What the hell had she been thinking, grabbing his butt like that? It just wasn't logical. He knew girls fancied him but none had even dared to talk to him and here this piece of work was grabbing his ass. Tezuka frowned. Something in Yuki's demeanor changed. She wasn't staring at her hand anymore, but at something behind Rin. He saw her run past Rin. Unfortunately she had run past the lockers and he could no longer see her, but he could clearly see Rin. She was standing in shock, hands on her mouth as she stared at the direction her cousin had run off in.

Having witnessed the same scene, Fuji rushed out of the lockers after seeing the expression on Rin's face. Tezuka followed him, but at a slower pace. Once outside, he saw Yuki hugging and kissing a boy about the same height and age as Echizen. Only this boy had dark blond hair and black eyes. He was carrying a baseball bat and glove. Behind him stood two other boys whom he knew to be Rin's younger brothers.

"Yo, cousin! Great surprise isn't it?" said the younger of the Tanami brother's, Tennosuke.

Yuki was too busy smothering the boy in her arms with kisses, all she could do was nod.

"Stop, you're embarrassing me," finally the boy said when he could no longer take it. Yuki immediately stopped and held him at arm's length and looked at him tenderly.

"Who's that?" Fuji asked Rin when he saw how gentle Yuki was being with him.

Gulping down her tears, Rin said, "That's Yuki's younger brother, Kiba."

* * *

**To Be Continued. . .**

**DO NOT FORGET TO R&R!!! plz X3. . .**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**A/N: So sorry it took me so long to upload, but it had to be edited and my beloved beta reader took forever. Plus I had a lot to do and got distracted myself X3. **

**ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Tennosuke and Ryo headed for a burger joint while Rin and Fuji went off on a date leaving Yuki and her brother alone to talk. They walked in silence for a while.

"How come mom and dad let you come here?" finally Yuki asked, unable to bear the silence any longer.

Kiba smiled as he tugged at one of his sister's long golden strands. "It's good to see you too."

Taking her hair out of her brother's grasp, she looked at him seriously. "Do they even know you're here?" her brother simply shrugged. Yuki gasped and grabbed her brother's cheeks, pinching them. "You little twerp, you ran away didn't you?"

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" Taking a hold of her wrists, he managed to escape her grasp and maintained a safe distance as he said, "they had no right to send you away!" he yelled at her, his voice shaking with anger. "And you shouldn't have left me!" Tears glistened within his eyes as he glared at her.

"I couldn't stay and watch you just . . . just . . ."

"Die! Just face it already. I'm dying, so what? That doesn't mean you should have left." Running over to his sister he bonked her lightly on the head with his bat, "You're supposed to stay by my side, not leave." His voice softened when he saw her tears. "You got it backwards stupid."

Yuki fell to her knees and hugged her brother. "I'm sorry I left." Then, as she looked into his eyes she saw them spark with determination. "Let's stay here and have fun." Finally she perked up. "There's this guy on the tennis team, and he has the cutest . . ."

Kiba slapped a hand over his sister's mouth, "Please, sis, I don't want to know about your latest butt-seeking exploits." Yuki's laugh was muffled.

Removing his hand she said in a more serious tone, "you're going to have to call mom and dad and let them know where you are."

* * *

"Keep an eye on her for me will you?"

"Don't worry. While I'm around she'll keep her hands to herself." Kiba gave Rin a wide grin as he grabbed his sister, who seemed to want to trail after some guy on the tennis team. It was after school and Rin was about to leave Yuki and Kiba at the tennis courts.

Looking at him pleadingly, Rin said, "Just don't let her out of your sight."

"Oh, stop it you two." Yuki put her hands on her hips as she scoffed. "It's not like I'll do anything bad." Both Rin and Kiba gave her a slanted look that said they didn't believe her. Yuki sweat dropped. "Whatever."

Putting a hand on Kiba's shoulder Rin smiled and then headed off for her own club activities. Turning to his sister, Kiba found she had disappeared. Looking around frantically he found her. She was walking like a zombie, arms extended, intending to grope some poor guy -and it was the same guy she tried to chase earlier. Wasting no time at all, Kiba ran after her catching her just before her hands made contact.

Hearing running footsteps behind him, Tezuka looked over his shoulder and saw Yuki being dragged away by the little boy he saw the other day. Her brother Kiba, if he recalled correctly. With only a barely-discernible raising of an eyebrow, Tezuka turned back to overseeing his team's practice matches.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! I just wanted to introduce you to my boyfriend." Yuki whined as she was pulled away from her beloved Tezuka's booty.

Kiba gave his sister a sidelong glance. "Yeeeaaaaahhhhh, boyfriend. Seems more like one of your victims. Leave the poor dude alone! Hey!" Yuki had changed tactics and was now the one doing the dragging as she headed back for Tezuka.

Tezuka was watching a match between one of the Seigaku regulars and one of the second years when he felt something grab his butt. He didn't have to turn around to guess who it was ,but he did turn around when he heard an 'ouch!' The little boy had slapped his sister on the arm and was glaring at her. He watched them coolly as they bickered with one another. Finally when they settled things, Yuki smiled at him adoringly, making him resist the urge to walk the other way.

"Tezuka-chan, I'd like you to meet my little brother, Kiba Tanami."

Tezuka ignored Yuki and looked down at the boy, who looked back at him with sympathetic eyes. Tezuka almost smiled in amusement but maintained his cold look. "Do you like tennis?" he asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

Kiba gave him a lopsided grin as he said. "I'm into baseball." He swung an imaginary bat. "I don't think tennis is that hard. I mean you've got a wide racket to swing with and you don't need to run around a lot." Kiba shrugged and said; "tennis is a game for the weak."

Yuki bonked her brother on the head for being so disrespectful and was about to berate him, but Tezuka interrupted her. "Care to give it a try?" Instantly Tezuka saw the flare of challenge in the boy's eyes as he quickly accepted.

"No!" Yuki said forcefully as she put a hand on her brother's shoulder and glared at Tezuka.

Taken aback by her sudden mood change, Tezuka's eyes looked deeply into Yuki's. He had never seen her angry before, but the way it made her eyes turn from hazel to almost green made him want to stare into them even longer.

"Stop it sis, I'll be fine." Kiba shoved her hand away and looked at Tezuka with stubborn eyes. "Lead the way." Tezuka nodded and headed for one of the empty courts, wondering why Yuki was against her brother's playing tennis.

Yuki's heart slammed in her chest. True, her brother was on pain killers to stop the pain of the cancer. However, it was possible that the bone could brake upon a certain level of impact; it hadn't happened so far, but still . . . She knew how stubborn her brother could be, so she marched right into the court with him and Tezuka.

"You can't be in here." Tezuka directed the warning at Yuki after he handed Kiba a spare racket. When he turned to look at her to see if she had left he found her leaning against the fence, arms crossed and glaring daggers at him. Tezuka raised a brow but proceeded to brief Kiba on the basics of the game.

Taking his position, Tezuka looked at Kiba's side and was surprised to see him holding the racket like he would a baseball bat. Smiling slightly, Tezuka threw the ball, giving kiba a week serve.

As the ball flew at him Kiba didn't move. He simply glared at Tezuka and said, "Don't underestimate me."

Taking out the other ball in his pocket, Tezuka smiled inwardly. _Don't let your guard down_. This time Tezuka hit the ball with more force. Smiling, Kiba ran and intercepted the ball, returning it with a double handed swing. When the ball made contact with Tezuka's racket, he noticed it was heavy and was forced to lob it.

Grinning widely, Kiba jumped up and returned the ball with a smash, scoring a point. "Home run," he said as he pointed the racket at Tezuka. "But this racket is too wide." Twirling said racket in his hand, Kiba finally held it in a sideways position and swung it experimentally. "That's more like it." Taking his position behind the line, he took his batting stance again.

Tezuka's eyes widened marginally when he saw that Kiba actually intended to hit the ball like that. This time Tezuka hit the ball with even more force and much to his shock Kiba actually returned the ball. That wasn't all; the ball had such a strange spin on it so that Tezuka couldn't quite see its path. Before he knew it, the ball bounced behind him. Looking at the place where the ball hit, Tezuka turned back to Kiba and smiled. "Not bad." His smile froze as he saw the boy on the ground, clutching his leg.

Yuki was just as stunned that her brother had hit such a ball and didn't notice that he had fallen on the floor until she heard Tezuka cry out Kiba's name. By the time she got to her brother's side Tezuka was already there. Falling onto her knees, she looked at her brother's leg, it was turning blue. Suddenly he was lifted off the ground. Looking up, she saw Tezuka rising to his feet with her brother in his arms.

Kiba winced in pain. _I shouldn't have jumped._ Extreme pain shot through his leg until he could no longer bare it; he let out a blood curdling cry of pain before he lost consciousness.

When Yuki and Tezuka heard Kiba scream they froze for an instant. Tezuka looked at the boy, eyes wide, while Yuki watched as her brother became limp and fear snaked through her heart. It was only an instant, then they were both running, Tezuka leading the way to the nurse's office.

Minutes later, an ambulance came to take the injured boy and his sister to a hospital. Tezuka walked back to the tennis courts, his head swirling. When he got to the courts everyone was waiting for him to relay what happened. He simply looked at them with cold eyes. "Don't get distracted, twenty laps around the courts." As usual, Tezuka joined his team for the laps and Oishi ran alongside him.

"What's the matter Tezuka? What happened to the boy?" Oishi looked at Tezuka with concern. When he did answer Oishi sighed and ran farther ahead leaving Tezuka to his thoughts.

Tezuka's mind was in turmoil. Guilt engulfed him the moment he discovered the boy had bone cancer in his leg. His guilt had intensified when Yuki didn't blame him when it was clearly his fault.

They were standing beside the ambulance as the paramedics were preparing to lift her brother into the car. Tezuka approached Yuki with a stern face. "It's my fault, and I apologize."

But Yuki didn't shout or rage at him as he had expected her to. She simply smiled at him sadly and said, "It's not your fault, how could you have known?" Then to his shock, she reached behind him and groped him gently before climbing into the vehicle.

* * *

"You stupid idiot!"

"Ten!" Ryo shouted at his brother before jabbing him in the stomach. "Be more polite."

"Polite my ass, Kiba knows better than to move around so much, it's a miracle he made it here safely." Turning to said boy, Tennosuke glared at him. "Don't think I'm going to be all nice and sweet just because you've got this disease."

Kiba smiled at Tennosuke mischievously. "Yuck! The last thing I need is to see a sissy Tennosuke."

"What?!" Tennosuke lunged at Kiba, but his brother bonked him on the head before he reached the sick boy.

They were at the Tanami household. Kiba was released from the hospital only hours after the ambulance carried him away. It turned out that the pain in his leg wasn't a bone fracture. It was just that the movement caused a little irritation in his leg that seemed like it had been hit with an iron bar. There was no need to worry. but Kiba would have to limit his movements.

"Alright, you two, get out." Rin dragged her brothers by the ears and marched out the door, leaving an echo of her brothers' cries of pain and Kiba's laughter trailing behind them.

"What are you laughing at?" Yuki glared at her brother. "You could have been seriously injured!" Kiba wasn't looking at her but staring out the window. Yuki sighed, knowing that her stubborn brother wasn't going to listen to anything she said. "Whatever, beggar." Her voice softened as she saw him smile at the nickname she had given him when he was six. "What did you think of Tezuka?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

"You mean your latest victim?" Kiba laughed when his sister nodded vigorously. "Does he ever laugh? Or even show the slightest bit of emotion?"

Yuki scratched her head in thought. "How should I know? I've only looked at his butt." A pillow hit her face as her brother started grabbing anything within reach and tossing it at her.

"You are one perverted sister!" he shouted, his sibling laughing and dodging his missiles. Finally out of breath, Kiba collapsed back onto the bed. "How the heck are you an honor student!? The nickname Rin-neesan gave you is perfect. Hen . . . short for hentai."

Yuki threw the pillow back at her brother before she walked out of the room. "Get some rest, silly beggar."

* * *

**To Be Continued . . . **

**R&R please!!!!!!!!!** Tell me what you thoght about this chapi.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Summer is here! And hopefully I'll have more time to writ the story. Moreover, I no longer need a beta reader for my horrible punctuation as much as I did before. You may see a blunder here and there, but hey! no one's perfect. **

**No on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, I only own the Tanami family!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Tezuka-butt-show!"

Tezuka exhaled in exasperation as he turned to face Yuki. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't call me that."

Yuki chuckled. "Why not? It's so cute." Tilting her head, she gave him a sliding a glance aimed at his rear. Making nearby girls chuckled at the girls antics. They were in front of Rin's classroom in the middle of lunch break. "I thought you might like to know that Kiba is fine."

"I was just about to go see Tanami-san to ask her about him." He tried to walk past her but Yuki intercepted him but went on as if she wasn't doing anything wrong.

Yuki gasped in outrage then smiled slyly, "why not ask me?" His reply was to raise an eyebrow and give her a look that told her she knew why. Giggling behind her hand she said, "How mean Tezuka-butt-show. What's a little feel here and there between friends?" The sudden appearance of his friend saved him from telling the blond girl exactly what her little feels were.

"Tezuka?" Fuji walked down the hall and waved to his friend. "What are you doing here?"

Looking away from Yuki, Tezuka turned his full attention on the shorter boy. "I was just checking on Kiba-kun." He felt like he was some broken record that had to repeat himself every time. But it would have been rude to tell Fuji that what he did was none of his business. If he could have done that then he would have told Yuki off ages ago.

At that moment Rin came out of her class, hands on hips and glaring at Fuji who blanched slightly. "Syusuke! What took you so long?" Grabbing the front of his uniform, the petite girl brought his face down to hers as her voice dropped to a threatening level, "do you have any idea how hungry I am?! Lunch break is almost over and I still haven't eaten." His face was inches away from hers as her tone of voice became more dangerous, "I...am… _hungry_!" She gave him firm shakes between every word.

Fuji's smile was crooked as he attempted to apologize and comfort his girlfriend to no avail. She dragged him into the classroom without even noticing her cousin or Tezuka.

Beside Tezuka Yuki shivered. "Man! She's scary when she's hungry. However, she went easy on Fuji." Tezuka looked at her questioningly and watched as she shook her head sadly. "She'd have torn me apart if I made her wait even a second." Suddenly snapping her fingers and smiling. "That gives me an idea." Hooking her arm around one of Tezuka's . "Why don't we have lunch together?"

"I refuse." Short, direct and to the point, he'd rather die than give the blond another chance to harass him. But apparently he had no say in the matter. Taking his hand, Yuki started pulling him along. Tezuka looked at the hand that was towing him and noticed the long delicate fingers. They looked so fragile, with the veins visible underneath her soft porcelain skin. He was so busy staring at her hand that he didn't notice that she had stopped, and bumped into her still form.

Yuki looked back at Tezuka in amusement. "Really, Tezuka-butt-show. Don't let your guard down." Then she turned back to the object that had caused her to stop in her tracks, missing Tezuka's incredulous look as he heard his own line used against him.

"Where do you think you're taking Tezuka-kun?" a petit blond stood, hands on hips in front of Yuki and Tezuka, blocking their way.

Releasing her captive's hand, she took a step forward to confront the girl. "That would be none of your business. Who are you anyway?" Behind Yuki, Tezuka felt his hand tingle. He found, to his surprise, that he didn't mind her touch when it wasn't aimed at his butt.

Flipping her hair back the road block said haughtily. "My name is Yuri head of the Tezuka fan club. And you must be the honor exchange student that keeps molesting Tezuka-kun. You have no right whatsoever to be with our Tezuka-kun."

_Honor student!? _ Tezuka glanced at Yuki. _She sure doesn't look the part . . . or even _act _the part._ It wasn't that the girl was blond, slim, and sexy that made someone think that there was no way that a girl like her was smart, it was the way she acted; like a bubble-brained cheerleader.

Yuki frowned and crossed her hands in front of her chest. One finger touched a full bottom lip in thought. "Yuri . . .? Could you be the snob that gave Rin such a hard time?" Realization came in a flash, and with it blazed Yuki's anger as she let out an outraged gasp. "You're the swine that hid her acceptance letter to Germany!" Yuki had an enraged look in her eyes. "She almost didn't make it because of you." She took a threatening step forward, intent on beating the crap out of the girl before her. Consequences didn't matter to her; no one messed with her family and lived.

Taking a step back Yuri's voice quivered, "I don't know what you're talking about."

For every step Yuri took back Yuki took one forward. "Oh, I think you know." Yuki held out her hand with her fingers mimicking a gun that was pointed at Yuri. "I'm going to get you." Yuki lunged for the shorter blonde.

Yuri screamed as she turned tail and ran, her cause forgotten. However, Yuki wasn't chasing her due to the fact that Tezuka was holding her back with a firm clasp on her elbow. "This is a school. Such behavior isn't allowed."

Yuki twirled around, her hand whipped and went for her beloved target. "How sweet of you Tezuka-butt-show. You are concerned that I might get into trouble." Her hand moved up and down, petting him like a cat.

Tezuka took hold of her wrist and pulled it away from his derriere. "Try and control yourself." There was a small telltale spot of red on his cheeks and a vein close to bursting on his forehead.

Yuki looked up at him and pouted. "And you're always in control. Aren't you?" she paused and mischievous smile crept over her face. "You know what you need to get that stick out of your ass?"

Tezuka was mortified at the insult but was more concerned with the devilish look in her eyes. He took a step back after letting go of her wrists. The hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. Will this girl always keep him on his toes with her constant unpredictability. In tennis, you could always tell what your opponent's next move is going to be through small, and what might seem unimportant movements. Women were pretty much the same, except for Yuki. She broke every rule there was.

Yuki took a step closer and wrapped her arms around his neck as she said in a seductive voice, "you need someone to kiss you senseless." Smiling she stood on tip toe intending to act out her advice.

Tezuka's eyes widened marginally at her words before he ducked out of her embrace and walked, practically ran, down the hallway back to his own class. Closing the door behind him he walked back to his desk with as much cool as he could muster. Once seated, he leaned his head into his hands and ordered his heart to stop beating so loudly. _What a complete fool!-hazel eyes- How can anyone be so rude? –Delicate features- Does she have no respect of personal space?-full lips. GYAAAHH! _Tezuka gave himself a mental slap and shook his head to clear it of its ridiculous train of thought. It was all Yuki's fault; once again she broke another rule of the common sense.

Taking out a book he hoped he could take his mind off of what had just happened. True he was a boy with normal raging hormones but he had always kept himself in check, he had to maintain his power. Without control, society would be in chaos and Yuki would reign queen over it all. Looking at the book he was holding he felt slightly better after reading a couple of passages about early theories on the solar system.

Meanwhile Yuki was left stranded in the hallway laughing uncontrollably. The look on Tezuka's face when she said he should be kissed was priceless. Still laughing she stumbled into Rin's classroom. Still clutching her sides, the tall blond laughed her way over to her cousin.

Both Fuji and Rin looked up at Yuki as she dragged a chair and joined them. Her laugh down to a giggle now, she looked at Rin with sly eyes. "I have a new project."

Fuji frowned in confusion when Rin hit her head on the desk. "Please God, no!" what could be so bad about a project?

"I'm going to kiss Tezuka!"

Fuji's eyes snapped open in shock. But he soon recovered and smiled artfully. "What a great project. What can I do to help?"

Rin's head snapped up as she glared at Fuji. "Don't encourage her! She's bad enough on her own and she doesn't need any cohorts."

Smiling gently at his girlfriend, Fuji patted her hand comfortingly. "But Tezuka-buchou needs to relax a bit. I think Yuki-chan is just the right person to help him with that."

Giving Fuji a slap on the back Yuki gave a whoop of joy. "Yes! Thank you. So here's the thing -" Yuki was stopped by Rin's hand covering her mouth.

"Stop! Knowing how mule-headed you are, I can't stop you. And knowing you, Tezuka is most likely to end up naked and traumatized somewhere." Yuki's sighe of pleasure showed that she would have loved to have that happen. Rin continued, "Therefore, I'll do the planning." Taking a deep breath Rin began laying out their roles.

When she was done Fuji had a dreamy look on his face. "I knew I loved you for a reason." Blushing and smiling with pleasure, Rin opened her mouth, about to say she loved him too when his next words came and ruined the moment.

"You're an evil little sadist." Rin settled for kicking him under the table.

Ignoring her boyfriend's cry of pain, Rin cleared her throat. "I think my brothers may be able to tweak it a bit."

Later at the Tanami house, Rin relayed to her brothers the outline of Yuki's 'project' while they were in her room. Tennosuke chuckled as he flopped down on the floor and sat cross-legged. "My gosh sis! That is the lamest plan I have ever heard." Shaking his head and sighing sadly. "I'm not so sure we're related anymore."

Ryo gave his brother a silencing glare as he leaned against the wall. Placing his chin between thumb and forefinger, he contemplated what his sister had just said. "Actually it's not that bad. However, Tezuka-kun would figure it out from the get-go."

Leaping off the floor and stretching, Tennosuke grinned. "Personally, I think it's horrible. But if Ryo thinks it has some merit, I guess it's a start. I've got a couple of ideas to make this much more fun."

The next day, Fuji was informed of the improved plan. It was the first time Rin had seen Fuji laugh so hard and so loud.

"It'll be set in motion during tennis practice. Get everyone ready." She whispered as soon as he quieted for a moment. Then she took off for her own classes.

To the tennis club, who had agreed to collaborate, and Yuki the day went by too slowly. But at last, club time was here and everyone couldn't wait to put the plan into action. It wasn't often that the team got to enjoy playing a little joke on their stoic leader. Oishi, however, wished to be excluded and tried to convince the others of the uselessness of this plan. Eiji loved the thought, much like Fuji and Momo. Kawamura didn't really mind. Echizen and Kaido didn't give a hoot but wanted to see the outcome of the events.

Tezuka arrived at the tennis courts and saw his team had already started their Inui menu. He felt a chill rundown his spine, they were all so focused in their training. Even Eiji was unusually quiet and concentrating on returning the balls Momoshiro was throwing at him. Shaking his head, he decided that he was just being paranoid because of Yuki and headed towards the lockers to change into his tennis gear.

Yuki smiled as she saw Tezuka walking to where she was. Turning away from the window she walked over to the bench and lay down. Closing her eyes she waited for the sound of the opening door.

When Tezuka walked into the locker room he was shocked to see Yuki there laying on the bench. "You shouldn't be in here." No answer. In fact, she looked too still. Frowning Tezuka leaned over her and placed his cheek close to her nose to check her breathing. She wasn't! _This could be a trick. I know it's a trick! Let's see how far you're willing to go? _He didn't know why, but Tezuka wanted to catch her in her trick. It was quite unlike him, but something about her made him stray off of his usual path of not-caring-ness.

When she felt Tezuka come close Yuki held her breath. _Go mouth to mouth. _However Tezuka was still checking her breath. _Damn it! How long is he going to check? At this rate I'll pass out for real!_

Tezuka's eyes narrowed when he saw that she was turning slightly purple. "I'm not falling for it, so breath." He was still leaning over her when her eyes snapped open and she gasped for air.

The moment Yuki spotted Tezuka so close, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Closing her eyes and pouting her lips, she made smooching sounds.

Tezuka's eyes widened marginally. "What do you think you're doing!?"His voice sounded a little bit more panicked than his usual calm and emotionless voice. Bracing his hands on each side of her head, he tried pulling himself away from her grip but she was holding him a little too tightly. He could easily shove the girl away, but he was raised better than that.

"Oh, humor me." She continued to close the distance between them. His eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. Her arms were cutting off the blood from his head.

Taking hold of her arms he tried to push her away without using too much force that could cause injury or bruising. But that wasn't enough; Yuki seemed to be stronger than she looked. "Let go of me," he barely choked out the word before he became dizzy.

She opened one eye slightly to peer at him and saw his face turning a strange shade of red. She loosened her hold on him a little, her arms still wrapped around his neck.

The moment he felt her grip falter he slipped his head under her arms. Bad idea! She was still holding him too close, so when he slid his head down he found his face buried between two soft mounds that were Yuki's breasts.

Nearby, both Tezuka and Yuki heard muffled laughter. It was obvious who the laughter belonged to. Mortified at being caught in such a situation, Tezuka jerked backwards, finally free from the blond. He stood ram rod straight, his bangs hid his eyes but not the rest of his red face. Which showed the thin line that was his pursed lips.

Clearing his throat, he choked out an apology, turned on his heel and walked out the door. Tezuka paused in front of the locker room's window and glared at the group of people crouched beneath it.

"Fifty laps around the court."

"Fifty!?" came the outcry of all of Momoshiro, Eiji, and Echizen. While Inui scribbled something in his notebook, before rising with Fuji to do as the captain ordered.

Meanwhile, Yuki stood stock still in shock. Looking over at the window she saw Tezuka watch his team as they jogged around the courts. Walking out of the lockers she headed his way. "It's safe to go change now." The tone of her voice was disbelieving and yet there was a hint of joy underlying it. Turning the other, way she headed for the music room her cousin was in.

Knocking on the door Yuki entered and asked permission to speak with Rin. The teacher who was conducting the group of students, frowned at Yuki with displeasure before giving her a curt nod of approval. When the girls were outside and the door closed behind them, blocking out the music of the orchestra. Rin looked at her cousin with concern. "How did it go?"

Yuki's grin reached from ear to ear. "Better than expected. Plan 'kiss the ice prince' has been initiated."

* * *

**To Be Continued . . .**

**So am I still meeting your expectations?**

**R&R please, I would love to hear what you think about how the story is going so far. Kisses and cookies to all. Oh heck! Take the whole backery.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hehehe! I hope you guys are having fun reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it. What will Yuki think of next?!**

**I do not own Prince of Tennis, only the Tanami family.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Tezuka marched through his house, utterly frustrated. Not that the emotion showed but the vibes he was giving off would have alerted even the smallest mouse of his displeasure. He wanted nothing more than to bash something into the ground. And that something was specifically Yuki Tanami's conniving head.

The incident at the locker room was only a sample of what that girl had concocted. A vein was about to pop in his forehead at the memory of the following day at school.

It was a normal sunny day. The sun was bright, the peach blossoms were rustling with the wind and Tezuka, the unsuspecting fool, had thought that yesterday's scenario was a one of a kind event that would not repeat itself. Maybe he should bash his own head in for not thinking that Yuki was a relentless pervert who would try something else. Not that he had let his guard down on purpose; he had good reason to not be skeptic of the girl.

When he walked through the school gates that accursed morning, he was intercepted by the very blond he should have avoided.

"Morning Tezuka-kun." Yuki had her hair tied up in a high ponytail that portrayed feigned innocence and hid her distorted character. Her face however portrayed a hint of guilt as she looked up at Tezuka.

Since she was standing in his way, he had no choice but to acknowledge her presence instead of walking past her and pretending she didn't exist. "Good morning." His tone was final and he tried to walk around her but she intercepted him, keeping directly in his path. Tezuka was about to ask her to move when big hazel eyes looked up at him forlornly. He felt his heart skip a beat for a moment as he gazed down at large, shimmering pools filled with golden honey, flecks of brown and green. Shaking his head mentally he tried to focus back on reality. Yuki obviously wanted to say something. raising a brow in question, he spoke, "What is it?"

Yuki bit her lip to try to keep from laughing as she heard the small give in his voice. Turning her gaze downward, she stared at her toes while her hands fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "I . . . want to apologize for yesterday." She paused for a second before going on. "I now realize that what I was trying to do was outright atrocious. I hope you can forgive me." Head still lowered, she glanced up at him through her lashes, looking utterly like a pleading puppy.

Tezuka was taken aback at what she had just said. What could have brought about this sudden change in character? Something in the back of his mind told him that she was up to something. His eyes, however, showed him a truly regretful girl who seemed to be honestly ashamed of what she had done. What girl wouldn't be?

Fixing his glasses, he looked to the side. "It doesn't matter." He kept his peripheral vision focused on her as he said this and was astounded when she jumped on him and held him in a close hug causing several bystanders' jaws drop in shock. No girl had ever dared to make any form of physical contact with the tennis captain.

Resisting the urge to go for his bottom, Yuki pulled back hastily and held the captain at arm's length. "That's good to know." Then she rushed off towards the entrance of the school building with Tezuka's emotionless eyes trailing after her and wondering what on earth had just happened.

It hadn't escaped Tezuka's notice that she didn't overstep her bound and he could only come to one conclusion: the girl had finally been reformed. He walked calmly towards his classroom, oblivious of the whispers that he aroused in his wake. Unaware, that when the teacher walked in he looked strangely at Tezuka.

After the morning rituals were completed, the teacher smiled broadly at his students. "Today we have a special guest who will be my teaching assistant." The teacher raised his arms to silence the questions that barraged him. "Originally, this student is considered a genius and has asked if she could assist me in today's Philosophy lesson." Clearing his throat he called out for the mystery guest to enter. Tezuka felt the world slide from underneath him as he watched the familiar blond hair and tall figure of Yuki walk through the door.

He clenched his fist when she smiled and waved at him specifically. What the heck could she be up to? What later followed, stunned Tezuka beyond belief. Yuki truly was a genius. For most of the lesson the teacher would toss her a name and she would carry on explaining the philosopher's thesis and then their anti-thesis then stating her own opinions. When the lesson was over she walked towards Tezuka's desk and sat on his table.

"Impressed?"

Tezuka made sure to maintain eye contact as he spoke. "Knowledge is attained for oneself, not to impress others."

Laughing lightly she went on. "I love it when people underestimate me and end up being shocked that there's a brain behind this sexy exterior." She winked at Tezuka before blowing him a kiss, hopping off of his desk and walking out the door.

Yuki exhaled a breath that she didn't know she was holding the moment she4 was outside the class room. Leaning on the door she gazed out the hallway window that looked down upon a lush courtyard. If what Fuji-kun said was true then Tezuka's defenses should be lowered very slightly and that was what Yuki wanted. When she meets Tezuka next would be two hours from now and right now she didn't really have much to do. She sighed heavily; she disliked having to wait until she got what she wanted.

Still gazing outside, her eyes widened largely when she saw the unexpected figure of her brother walk around the grassy yard of the front entrance. The Tanami brothers couldn't have tipped him off about the mission. If they did, then Kiba would surely try to stop her at all costs, lecturing her about physically abusing men and how it caused them some trauma or psychological discord. She had to get him out of here now!

"Kiba-kun?"

The mentioned boy jumped slightly before swiveling around to look at the person who called his name. "Ten-kun." He placed a hand on his heart, glad that it was someone he knew that had caught him sneaking into the school. Kiba frowned as he looked accusingly at his cousin. "What are you doing out here and what's that stuff in your hands?"

Tennosouke grinned, "Preparing."

Kiba's eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "This reeks of Aniki."

Grinning even wider now, Tennosouke wiggled his eyebrows and tried to walk around his cousin. "I'm always up for anything fun. Besides Yuki-chan could use some help."

"Ten-chan!" a panting Yuki appeared out of the gates and stopped next to her brother. "Say nothing!" bent over from the exertion, the blond placed a hand on her siblings' shoulder before straightening herself and positioning herself in front of her brother, blocking Tennosouke from his view. "You're so paranoid Kiba. How about a lovely walk through the campus?" With an arm behind her back, Yuki was furiously signaling Ten.

Kiba raised a skeptical brow and looked around his sister towards his cousin and spotted him shifting away before he ran for it. "Hey!" if it weren't for the disease Kiba would have easily caught Ten and grabbed that bag he had been carrying which tinkled suspiciously. One moment he was glaring at Ten's back and the next he could see nothing. Yuki had grabbed her brother in a bear hug, and he being shorter than she, his face was buried between her breasts. He pushed against her furiously, his shouts muffled.

When Tennosouke was safely through the doors Yuki released her brother. She watched his red face as he gasped for air and smiled sheepishly. "Oops."

"Oops?!" his fists were waving furiously in the air in front of Yuki's face as he bellowed, "What the hell were you trying to do?! Traumatize or kill me?!"

Yuki's sweat dropped as she took a step back. "I just suddenly wanted a hug. Eieee!" she ducked quickly as Kiba began grabbing the nearest objects and throwing them at his sister.

Meanwhile, inside a lab located in the school a certain Ten was dusting off his hands while admiring his handy work. This part of the plan was his contribution and he felt certain that if it didn't work out at least he would get a good laugh. Taking out a black device out of his pocket he turned the dial slightly until he felt the click of the screen turning on. Nodding in satisfaction, Ten turned off the device and sauntered out of the lab.

* * *

**To Be Continued . . .

* * *

**

**Hehehe, I won't tell you what she did just yet. College just started full swing and I'll probably be even a longer while before uploading. I want to take my time coming up with Yuki's crazy schemes; otherwise they'd be so lame. But you can bet your bottom that I won't stop writing . . . unless I'm dead.**


End file.
